femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Saunders (Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye)
Jessica Saunders (Pragna Desai) is the hidden main villainess of "Secret Agent Man" and "Spy Games", episodes 3.10 and 3.11 of Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (airdates February 13 and 20, 2005). Introduction Jessica was introduced as a member of MI6, with her backstory revealing she previously worked with FBI agent Jack Hudson and was romantically involved with him during that time. Jessica made her first appearance late into "Secret Agent Man", as the FBI team was investigating a man known only as Jonathan who had instructed a couple to deliver an SD card containing footage of a mysterious conversation before being hospitalized and left amnesiac after being shot. The man's ability to fight off his shooter when he infiltrated the hospital to kill him led the team to believe Jonathan was a special agent, eventually uncovering evidence linking Jonathan to recently murdered Lansdown Imports employee Corky Wells and Hong Kong based criminal boss Chang Wong. Jack was left stunned by Jessica's arrival at the FBI station, with Jessica sharing in her former lover's surprise. After being introduced to the team by Dimitrius Gans, Jessica identified Jonathan as former SAS (Special Air Services) agent Jonathan Hammond, revealing her team had been searching for him since he went rogue, while describing him as dangerous and unpredictable. Events Jessica then began to assist the FBI's investigation, revealing that Jonathan was investigating Corky Wells for entering the international heroin trade, as he had become a distributor for Chang Wong, who had been on MI6's radar for some time. Jessica also expressed a belief that Jonathan went into business with Corky and Chang, as well as the possiblity that the man who attempted to kill Jonathan was a rival drug runner wanting to eliminate the competition. After speaking to Jonathan's skills as an agent, Jessica revealed MI6's intentions to take Jonathan into custody and thanking the FBI team for their help; all while engaging in playfully flirtatious banner with Jack. Later on, though, a car accident resulted in Jonathan escaping custody, with the team and Jessica working together in "Spy Games" to find Jonathan and the computer hard drive stolen from Corky Wells' computer; a drive Jessica believed would contain the answers they were looking for. Jonathan later contacted Sue Thomas and offered to help them figure out who he was by looking at a picture of the park where he was shot, with Jessica begrudgingly agreeing to the plan. But as the team tracked down Jonathan's location and prepared to arrest him, Jessica insisted on him being brought in, despite Sue wanting to wait until Jonathan finished recovering a memory. Jonathan was ultimately able to evade FBI capture, much to Jessica's frustration. The team later tracked down a car Jonathan recognized in the park photographer to Parker Industries, where Sue, Jack, and Jessica found Chang dead and evidence in his office that revealed he was planning to sell the computer code for patriot missile targeting system software, meaning potential mass chaos if the code fell into the wrong hands. After noticing that Jessica hadn't eaten much, Jack took her out to a restaurant, where the two bonded over their past relationship while Jessica admitted regret over how she ended things with Jack. Jessica also confessed that her knowledge of Jonathan went beyond their work, as she had been dating Jonathan for three years. Reveal Jonathan contacted Sue again to continue working to uncover his identity, with Sue's team agreeing and Jessica halfheartedly agreeing, despite initially being completely against the plan. While analyzing a house that Jonathan had drawn a picture of, Jessica recognized one of the two men seen in the window of the house as Phillip Walker, Jonathan's handler. Upon arriving at the house after Jonathan ended the call, the team was shocked to find Phillip dead after failing to stop a fleeing Jonathan. Jessica appeared heartbroken by Phillip's death, and lashed out at Sue for trusting Jonathan and blamed her for Phillip's death. A computer disk was found in Phillip's house containing a more advanced version of the missile targeting codes, leading the team to believe Phillip and Jonathan were working together to steal the codes and Jonathan killed him to have the profits for himself. The episode's climax has Sue being abducted from the hotel room she was being placed in for her protection by Jonathan, with Sue (still convinced of Jonathan's innocence) agreeing to help Jonathan figure everything out. After deducing that Jonathan was actually building a case against the people involved in the targeting software theft, Jonathan figured out that the mastermind behind the operation was planning to sell the software to terrorist weapons dealer Fahad Sameer--and the mastermind was none other than Jessica, who had attempted to send Jonathan to kill Corky Wells to cover her tracks. As deduced by Sue and Jonathan, Chang Wong had been financing Jessica's operation, and Phillip was working with Jonathan to build a case against their villainous boss. After retrieving the targeting code from the man she sent to buy the program (a former KGB mercenary who bought the codes from military development employee James Dooley), the evil Jessica had Wong and Wells killed and later Phillip when Jonathan was about to lead the team to his handler/ally, along with attempting to have Jonathan eliminated before he regained his memory. As Sue and Jonathan came to realize Jessica's true nature, the villainess told Jack she was returning to his hotel room to freshen up and gave him a kiss, saying she admired his concern for Sue and that she might've made a mistake letting him go. In actuality, though, Jessica was attempting to flee town, only to be surrounded at the train station by the FBI team. As Jack led Jessica to a police car, Jessica repeated her quip about her and Jack being at a "different place and different time" than they were during their relationship, with Jack arguing that they were both different people now before Jessica was taken into custody. Trivia *Pragna Desai also appeared on Missing as the evil Elisa Mukerji. Gallery Jessica Saunders2.png Jessica Saunders3.png Jessica Saunders4.png Jessica Saunders5.png Jessica Saunders Arrest.png Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:FBI Agent Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested